


Drinking

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Merlin is a wizard - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was already invited to a party and it was only one week into the summer! He could barely believe his luck or rather his girlfriend, Mithian's ability to pull strings for him to get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I haven't done anything on this series in a millennia! SO SO SORRY! This just came to me and I thought why not add it to this series. Enjoy

Only a week into the summer and already Merlin had been invited to a party! He could barely believe it himself if he was honest!

Merlin Ambrosius had only just been transferred to his new school in September as it was the beginning of year 11. He had been the centre of attention for a couple of months after that but people soon started to feel more comfortable around him and the awe of a new kid wore off soon. Merlin was definitely happy about that, he hated being in the spotlight.

On his first day Merlin was moved next to top jock Arthur Pendragon and they started to interact he made friends with many of his friends many of whom liked him very much.

He even got himself a girlfriend which was sort of his way in to all the parties that he had been invited to since then. They had only been going out two months but he was already completely enamoured with her.

His beautiful Mithian.

She was stunning to look at and she just enveloped him when she spoke, her tone was so angelic and her words dragged him deep into whatever conversation it was that they were having. He would even endure and sometimes enjoy something as benign as The Walking Dead. He was lucky.

Before he came to Camelot Academy he had never been to a party, not even once. He was the nerd, who was friends with nerdier nerds because he enjoyed their pleasant company and their shared interests of fandom.

Now he was on Vivian’s doorstep. She had organised the whole thing at her place and Merlin knew that Mithian had pulled some strings to get him invited.

Merlin looked at Mithian; a grin broke out as he truly saw how captivating she truly was. She wore a simple but effective white dress which came down to above the knee with a gold band around her stomach to show off her curves. She finished the dress off with her own black strapped shoes, the heels weren’t too high but high enough to bring her height up too Merlin’s eye line. The dress was low cut and Merlin blushed as he stared a little below her chin until her fingers moved his head back up without even glancing at him.

“But how did you-”

“Because I know you, you perv.” Mithian teased him as she knocked the door. They could hear the music from outside and Merlin really didn’t feel like listening to another round of Skepta that Gwaine was so in to.

“Hey Mithian!” It was Vivian who opened the door. She instantly pulled Mithian into a hug and before he knew it Merlin was being dragged into another hug. “I’m so glad you could come Merlin.”

“Just glad to be invited really.” Merlin shyly rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. He was wearing some new clothes he bought since he wanted to dress a tad smarter than usual for this. He wore a blue buttoned shirt, black jeans and a brown jacket with his signature red scarf along with a pair of black converse.

“Of course you would be, wouldn’t let Mithian stand in the corner all night sulking cause you weren’t here.” She joked and Mithian poked her in the ribs slightly at the jab.

“I would not be.” She protested and Merlin couldn’t help how cute she looked when she tried to be angry.

“Yes you would Mithy.” Vivian shouted behind her back.

“Hey Merlin!” Merlin turned to come face to face with Arthur. “Glad you could come.” They grabbed each other’s arms in a manly gesture which he only shared with Arthur.

“Yeah wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Gwaine jumped in and they all went around hugging him and bro-fisting him their bottles of alcohol in their submissive hand.

“Come on Merlin; come have a couple beers with us.” Elyan, Gwen’s brother called him over. He was a little older than them but Vivian had a thing for him so he was invited to.

“Just a couple, don’t want to completely lose it.” Merlin took a beer and sipped from it while he joked with the boys.

*HALF AN HOUR LATER*

Merlin was very dizzy. He faintly remembers saying something about only having a few beers but by the looks of the high fives Gwaine was giving everyone; he clearly wasn’t allowed to do that.

So now he was running around zapping things with his magic acting like he was Merlin the magician from the Arthurian era.

“Merlin?” Even in his drunkenness he would recognise her sugar coated voice.

“Heeeey Mithyan.” Damn his slurred speech. “I’ve missed y- you.” He went in for a kiss which she quickly blocked, he didn’t blame her, he smelt bad.

“I missed you to.” Mithian slowly pulled the beer away from Merlin and he tried to grab at it but only ended up almost falling over. “I think you’ve had enough drink for one night though.”

“I’m fine babe.” He stated ignorantly as he puffed out his chest. He smiled as he saw Mithian giggle a little. She was so cute.

“Okay, my warlock. Come on let’s sit down over there on that bench.” Mithian half walked, half dragged him to the bench but the more he looked at it the more he didn’t like the look it was giving him.

“Mithian I think that bench is looking at me funny.” Merlin stopped walking for a second and stared it down like they were having some sort of showdown. He could hear the laughs behind him and the sound of Mithian telling them to shut up but he was too busy dealing with this bench.

“It’s probably just intimidated by your masculinity.” She offered as they finally came to sit on the bench.

“Hey I’m drunk not Arthur.” He joked and he managed to elicit another giggle out of her.

“Here I got you some water.” Merlin jumped back in shock almost making Mithian drop her water she had got for him.

“How did you get that so quickly, maybe you’re the magic one?” He looked up at her in awe.

“No Merlin, you’re the magic one.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lay peacefully on her shoulder. He fleetingly felt her kiss the top of his head as he drifted off.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Merlin woke up, not on a bench but on a bed. It wasn’t even his own bed because his mattress wasn’t this soft or this deep and his covers were definitely not pure white with pink embroidery. Merlin got up and as the duvet came down he realised he was shirtless and was also wearing jogging bottoms that weren’t his.

Next to him was a turned sleeping form. He could tell who it was straight away from the milky colour of their skin and the raven locks which matched his own.

It was Mithian.

He gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open.

“Merlin? You’re awake.” Merlin smiled down at her and realised how peaceful it was in the house. He had realised they were in Mithian’s house having been here on many occasion.

“Yeah, was I supposed to not be?” He teased.

“Shut up Merlin.” Mithian retorted back shoving him a little.

“Okay Arthur.” Merlin replied sassily.

“I hate you.” She mumbled into the pillow but her smile could be heard.

“I love you to.” Merlin hugged her from behind and they snuggled close together as Mithian retold the story of how he ended up there.

He could barely believe it himself after she told him!


End file.
